The Shopkeeper and the Bat
by Zaraki Jaegerjaquez
Summary: When Kisuke goes to visit Gotham he gets into an unexpected fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Bleach or DC Comics, but I do own detergent.**

* * *

 **This fight is based off of if Batman did not know about Shinigami, or Kisuke's shikai or bankai. Kisuke has heard of him but never really knew anything other than he's a vigilante. Neither knows a lot about each other.** ** _This is a hypothetical fight and the results are simply based off of analysis of both combatants. Please do not be offended if the fighter you were rooting for loses. This is an analytical, and unbiased fight, based only on stats, such as speed, strength intelligence, etc._**

* * *

Somewhere in Gotham City…

"My, my. This city is quite the work of architecture. I do wonder who created it? Ahhh, never mind! I, a humble shopkeeper simply came here to marvel at these works of science that this new company, Wayne Enterprises has made," commented Kisuke as he walked down the dark, dreary streets of Gotham.

"Ichigo would just hate it here," Kisuke giggled, "There is so much rain today!"

"I'm surprised Yoruichi let me come here. I haven't left Karakura town for a while, Why should I? After all I'm just a humble shopkeeper." Kisuke said as he wandered down the streets.

"I've heard this area has some sort of vigilante named Batman. I wonder why he calls himself Batman. I wonder who he fights if it isn't hollows. Maybe evil humans? Whatever are they to require somebody like Batman? I bet he's part of Wayne Enterprises. He's reported to be quite smart, just what's needed for this incredible enterprise." mused Kisuke.

* * *

In the distance, a hollow roared. Kisuke heard it and flash-stepped over to there. Almost faster than you could blink his pulled his sword out and sheathed it. A few seconds later the hollows mask was split in two.

Batman had been monitoring the city in the Batcave. He suddenly saw something weird and rewound the tape. A man, about in his late thirties with… was that a bucket hat and wooden sandals?

If he watched closely the man took a sword out of his cane and sheathed it within the span of a few seconds. He slowed the video down and saw him make a precise slash to- empty air?

Hmm… it appeared the man was schizophrenic and on top of that had a cane sword. He was a danger to the people. He had to be stopped.

* * *

As Kisuke went back to wandering the streets he heard a thump behind him. He turned around and asked, "How can I help you?"

"I came to stop you, you schizophrenic freak." replied Batman

"Me? I'm flattered," Kisuke put a hand on his hat, "but I'm just a humble shopkeeper. I am also most certainly not schizophrenic."

"Then what were you fighting?" questioned Batman.

"I was fighting a hollow." replied Kisuke

"There was nothing there, don't delude yourself. I will use force if necessary." threatened Batman.

"Ma, ma Batman-kun. So impatient. Almost reminds me of somebody I know but you seem more like the plan it all out type. Are you not?" commented Kisuke pulling his fan out of nowhere.

"Stop playing games. You need to go to Arkham Asylum." growled Batman.

"Fine, fine. Oh? What's this?" Kisuke had a look of fake shock and surprise, "there's a sword in my cane? Why is it there? I wonder who put it." vigilantly looking left and right.

"You leave me no choice." said Batman. He charged at him quickly.

Kisuke flash-stepped behind him. As he swung Benehime down Batman stopped it with his armored glove.

"I thought you would be tougher Bucket Hat." Batman remarked.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho! (Red Fire Cannon). Now, now. Don't get too cocky." replied Kisuke.

The Kido connected with Batman and sent him flying into a building. A few seconds later Batman emerged from the smoke slightly bloody.

Batman threw a batarang, at Kisuke who didn't flash-step in time had it cut into his shoulder, blood running down his arm.

"Not bad… I'll have to step up my game. Awaken Benehime!" yelled Kisuke as his sword cane transformed into a sword with a handle almost like the cane and a U shaped guard that covered 3 inches of the medium sized sword.

Mentally Kisuke was thinking, "Shit I can't use my left arm. Ah well I had a plan for that."

Kisuke began to charge his sword. Batman punched at him which Kisuke countered. They traded kicks and punches until Batman landed a good uppercut on Kisuke's jaw and sent him flying.

Kisuke regained himself midair and landed on a platform of reishi.

"How did he do that? No villain I've met can stand on air… he's no normal schizophrenic... no matter. I will bring him to justice. I am, BATMAN!" thought Batman.

Batman grabbed his Grapple-gun and used it to go up a building and face Kisuke face-to-face.

"Nice trick. It won't work on me though." growled Batman.

Batman grabbed a flash bang from his utility belt and threw it at Urahara, and then covered his face to avoid the flash and the sound. Kisuke was hit and he couldn't see or hear things. He then calmed down and looked for Batman's reiryoku which was black, (unsurprisingly).

He sensed where he was and swung Benehime yelling, "Sing Benehime!" and a red blast of energy came out where he swung hitting Batman.

Batman stood up blood pouring from a slash in his chest and arms.

"How? How did he hit me? What is this man?! I will step my game up then. I severely underestimated him." Batman thought pointedly.

"Very good. I guess I underestimated you. Do not think I'm beaten yet. I am Batman." said Batman.

"I wouldn't expect less." Urahara smirked.

Batman used his mini flamethrower on Urahara who countered with Bakudo 39: Enkosen (Arc shield).

While Kisuke was distracted blocking the flames he rushed and took a batarang to slash at Kisuke.

As he was blocking the flames Kisuke felt several slashes across his torso. He blocked one batarang but then Batman took another one and stabbed him in the eye, blinding him there.

"Hmm… I guess you deserve the honor of seeing this. Very few do you know! You're quite exciting! (ma, ma)" Urahara said seriously turning happy suddenly. "Kannonbiraki Benehime Aratame!"

There was a blast along with pressure weighing down on Batman.

"This pressure is incredible. It would crush some men flat." thought Batman. "I, am no man. I am the protector of Gotham."

When the smoke cleared, he saw a giant woman with dark braided hair tied in loops with mannequin like arms and a robe. Urahara was still holding his sword however.

Before Batman's eyes Kisuke's left eye reconstructed itself with stitches on his face. He then saw his arm being pulled apart and being reconstructed.

"My bankai has the ability to reconstruct anything it touches. Your arm has been reconstructed as weak. My eye is not blind." he said as blood ran down from his face.

With a flash Kisuke suddenly cut Batman's stomach open. Batman fell to the ground supporting himself on his hands and knees. He coughed out blood when he fell.

"No… it cannot end this way… I must protect Gotham!" screamed Batman.

He attempted to get up again but failed. Kisuke walked up to him and said, "You're pride is what lost you the battle. By underestimating me and believing I was far weaker than I am or yourself I gained an edge. Beware Batman. Pride cometh before the fall. I have learned it well. You should too."

Kisuke used healing kido on Batman to lessen the injury then flash-stepped away.

"He had a point. Yet I still have no idea what this man was." said Batman as he got up and headed to his cave,

* * *

As Kisuke came home to Karakura Town Yoruichi asked him, "How'd it go?"

"It was quite eventful." replied Kisuke, "I am just a shopkeeper after all." and walked into the Urahara Shoten.

* * *

 **A/N Aaaand that's a wrap. I hope you guys liked it. This was my first analytical battle. I hope neither was OOC or too OOC. I honestly think Kisuke would win because he's like Batman, but he has powers, and an OP bankai. He created the SRDI (Shinigami Research and Development Institution) and even used a spell to seal a god-like immortal being. In his fight against Askin Nakk Le Vaar he reveals he always has at least 1000 contingency plans. I actually planned to use his portable gigai but it never happened. I also wanted more Batman tools. To be honest Kisuke just wins in most aspects. Sorry if you wanted for Batman to win but Kisuke is just better overall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Bleach and DC Comics still do not belong to me… perhaps… got it! *runs off***

* * *

 **This round is between Beast Boy and Komamura. In this round neither have any clue that the other exists. _This is a hypothetical battle and the results are based off of analysis of both characters. Please do not be offended if the fighter you were rooting for loses. This is an analytical, and unbiased fight, based only on stats such as speed, strength, intelligence etc._**

* * *

Komamura had been dispatched to a remote forest somewhere at the base of a mountain. He had just finished killing a particularly tough hollow that had been murdering soul reapers.

As he sat in a clearing he looked at the beauty of the forest and from the dappled shadows the leaves cast upon the ground to the vibrant healthy green of the trees and grass he admired it all.

As Komamura sat peacefully relaxing against a tree he sensed the reiryoku of a human. He quickly sat up and noticed that the reiryoku was coming right for that clearing.

* * *

Beast Boy was grumbling to himself as he walked through some random forest.

"Send Beast Boy. Always send Beast Boy. He's obviously the best acquainted with a forest because he's part animal!" grumbled Beast Boy as he threw his hands up in the air.

"They told me to look for a specific clearing. How am I supposed to do that?! There's tons of clearings! No Beast Boy stop. They thought that you were the best for the job and you're gonna prove them right. Yeah!" cheered Beast Boy.

"Hey look a clearing over there!" noted Beast Boy.

As Beast Boy ran into the clearing he started to look around.

"Aaaagh! A giant wolf! What is gonna happen to me!" panicked Beast Boy.

"Calm yourself green-skinned human. Are you not green? It is not too different." asked Komamura calmly as he was disturbed from his peace.

"I-I… that's true" admitted Beast Boy.

"What are you doing here green one?" asked Komamura.

"I was sent on a mission here by my teammates." replied Beast Boy

"What sort of mission? Are you implying you work for somebody or that you're a rescuer?" questioned on Komamura.

"I dunno. They told me to look for the forest for something but they didn't tell me. They told me I'd know what it is when I saw it. Yet you don't seem bad wolf dude." admitted Beast Boy.

"Ah . You work for justice. How honorable young warrior. I have already eliminated the threat. DO tell me however. What led you to what you do today?" pressed on Komamura gently.

"I had a semi-bad past when I was little. Ever since then I decided to use my power for good. What's your name by the way dude?" Beast Boy wondered.

"My name Komamura Sajin, or as they put it in other countries, Sajin Komamura. Your reasons are very honorable. You remind me of an old friend of mine. All he wanted was justice for his friend. His name was Tosen." answered Komamura.

"What happened to him Komamura? You sound like he used to care about justice." asked Beast Boy.

"He did young warrior he did. In the end though, justice was against us instead of those whom I thought. When he betrayed us with two other captains, he lost sight of the light," sighed Komamura, "I always believed he was misguided. Their leader was a master of deception and could easily twist his sense of justice. At least, it is what I hope." replied Komamura gravely.

"So you fight against monsters and stuff?" asked Beast Boy stars in his eyes.

"Yes, that I do. Would you like to spar young warrior? I would enjoy to see you fight." asked Komamura.

"Yeah of course! I'm gonna prove to my friends that I'm number one someday, and I wanna practice! Yelled Beast Boy excitedly.

"Very well. Let us get into position. Do not be afraid to give it everything you have." replied Komamura.

* * *

"Beast Boy dropped into his stance and Komamura drew his sword. Both were staring at each other dead on. The tension was thick, thicker than butter as both opponents faced off.

"Ready? GO!" yelled Komamura.

Beast Boy knew he had to avoid that sword. He turned into a cheetah and started to run circles around Komamura. When he saw an opening he struck at Komamura's side, drawing blood.

He then backed away and repeated it a couple of times until Komamura hit him blood spurting from his arm and hurting his shoulder.

Komamura then yelled, "Roar Tenken!" and… his katana stayed the same. Beast Boy grinned and turned into a pterodactyl, and then became an Apatosaurus and began to fall, preparing to crush Komamura.

Komamura swung upwards and an arm appeared doing the exact same thing to Beast Boy cutting him on a vertical slash and throwing him backwards.

He then ran forward and began delivering slash after slash until Beast Boy knocked him away bleeding from more than a few wounds.

Beast Boy proceeded to turn into a cockroach and crawled up to Komamura who was looking for his reiryoku, his _human_ reiryoku.

In a flash of sudden movement Beast Boy suddenly became a Tyrannosaurus Rex and tail smacked Komamura backwards. He then shifted into a Utah-Raptor and sprinted forward. Before Komamura could react a bite took a chunk out of his stomach causing him to have blood fly out of his mouth.

When Komamura was up on his feet again he roared, "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

A blast and swirling dust appeared and when the cloud faded behind him stood a giant. Holding a paw to his wound he swung down viciously avoiding no pretenses.

Beast Boy dodged all the attacks except the last one leaving a huge gash in his side. Both combatants stood panting both with multiple wounds at varying degrees of severity.

"It appears to me we are both at our limit. Shall we put everything into one last attack?" asked Komamura.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy confidently, "let's do it!"

They both charged at each other but at the last second Beast Boy became a bee. He buzzed past his bankai then turned into a bear and struck down Komamura with one last blow leaving deep red claw marks in his opponents chest.

Komamura's bankai deactivated and he leaned against a tree blood streaming out of his chest. Good fight young warrior." he murmured. Using his paw he cast healing kido on himself and Beast Boy from what he had left decreasing their wounds to only minor ones.

He stood up. "I have to leave now like my friend failed, never stray from your path of justice. I still hope he will understand what he is doing is wrong." As Komamura turned and left, disappearing Beast Boy went home very happy knowing that while his friends may not believe him in his heart he knew, he was a true warrior.

* * *

 **A/N- aaaand there we go! Chapter 2 out! So this fic was originally meant to be a oneshot along with other DC vs. Bleach oneshots but I ended up archiving them here. I hope I got them in character. Beast Boy is his TT show incarnation, and to me he always came across as very self conscious, always trying to prove himself. Komamura always struck me as a very stoic captain who believed in Tosen's justice but became angry when Tosen himself did not follow it the way he thought. In his final fight with Tosen he had hoped to reconcile Tosen and turn him back good causing me to believe he is a very respectful, just character. (This fic takes place around after the betrayal but before the arrancars first arrive, and during the TT show season 1.) Komamura lost because his bankai is not designed to take on small insects, also I think reiryoku kinda changes when one changes form. BB can see Komamura because in THIS fic, anybody with powers can see them gigailess. In the vs. Batman Kisuke was wearing a gigai. I will have a poll on my profile for fights between characters but you can also choose other. IF you choose other and have Byakuya, Ichigo, or Superman you'd better have a damn good reason why. Remember these fights need to have people evenly matched. Reviews or votes are both fine. Poll closes Thursday.**

 **DC: 1 Bleach: 1**


End file.
